Izumi's Surprise
by Iciciro
Summary: Izumi was worried about her fiancée's relationship with her best friend. They just didn't seem to tolerate each other anymore... But when she catches them in the shower together, she understands why they'd been acting strangely. Sasuke had been cheating on her with her best friend, Naruto! Things quickly spiral out of control... Sasuke/OC/Naruto


Izumi

She was walking up the stairs of her house, thinking about her fiancée and her best friend. She tied up her chestnut hair and shed her jacket, discarding it on her bed. She heard the shower running—Sasuke must have come home early. She smiled and wondered if she should join him. Then she frowned. She would have to have a talk with him about Naruto.

He had just come out and told everyone that he was bisexual, and Sasuke wasn't taking it well—at least that's what she thought. They'd distanced themselves from each other. It made Izumi frown just thinking about it. Naruto was her best friend! Sasuke was her fiancée! It had just made matters worse when Sasuke had accused Izumi of sleeping with Naruto. They'd been very angry that night, and he didn't even kiss her before bed.

To make matters infinitely worse, their sex life was going downhill. She idly pulled off her boots as she thought. Perhaps it had nothing to do with Naruto? Perhaps he was just getting bored of her? Her brow furrowed. Should they try something to spice up the bedroom? Izumi had always wanted to try bondage—if only once. She nodded to herself and slipped into the steamy bathroom. She would bring it up with him that night, after a nice, normal romp in the—

She froze. Her thoughts froze. Sasuke froze.

Because there he was in the shower, Izumi's best friend mewling softly under her fiancée's touch. Naruto's hands were bound to the shower head, hot water pouring over his tanned back. To add farther insult to injury, Sasuke had used one of _her_ scarves. Her gaze shifted from Sasuke's shocked face down to the vibrator buzzing happily along, halfway into Naruto's body. _Her_ vibrator. Her face flushed, a million thoughts running through her head—most of them about the new gush of wetness that soaked her panties.

She stood there, her face slowly contorting. She could not only see the large, pulsing hard-on that her best friend was sporting, but she also could hear the way he was reacting under her lover's touch. Naruto was still moaning softly, and he moved his hips against Sasuke's full-blown erection. She didn't know how to take this. Did this mean Sasuke was gay? Did this mean they were no longer in love? Slowly, a smile crept on to her lips. There was a way to salvage this.

"I—" Sasuke began, but he was cut off by Izumi lifting her shirt over her head.

"Sasuke, stop teasing!" Naruto demanded. She chuckled lowly and shed her pants, walking towards them.

"Yeah, Sasuke. Stop teasing," she repeated and slipped into the shower next to her best friend. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I-Izumi?" He gasped, the toy still noisily doing its job. He pulled on his bonds, but if she knew Sasuke, they were nice and tight. The water ran over her body, soaking her bra and underwear, but she didn't care. She took one long, playful lick up his this manhood and smiled wickedly at her intended.

"Sasuke," she said again and took her best friend's length full into her mouth. The fox whimpered and let his head fall. She bobbed down, making sure to put on a show for Sasuke. When she glanced up, she saw that familiar glint of jealousy in his eye. She smirked and only sucked harder, earing louder moans from Naruto. Izumi remembered the vibrator and reached around, finding the handle. She moved it in and out of the poor boy slowly, heightening his pleasure.

When he finally came, he didn't know whose name to shout, so he let out a string of incomprehensible sounds. Izumi pulled back and let his seed splash onto her chest, feeling the hot trails seep over her breasts. The girl reached back and unhooked her bra before dislodging the toy from her friend and turning it off. She tossed them out onto the floor and stood. Naruto looked at her apologetically.

"Izumi, I can explain—" He began, but she cut him off with a soft kiss. Her fingers snaked around his length and stroked him until he was hard again.

Sasuke was watching with a mixed of terror, disbelief, and jealousy.

"What can you explain to me, Naruto?" She asked and began kissing down his neck. "That my soon-to-be has a thing for boys?" Her hand travelled up the flat expanse of the boy's stomach and tweaked one of his nipples, making the fox shudder. "That this was all a mistake?" She kissed down his shoulders and started in on his nipples. Her tongue flicked out and teased them before she straightened back up to look over Naruto's shoulders into the eyes of her lover. "That he doesn't want me anymore?"

Izumi felt a hand gasp at her hair, and she was kissing him. Sasuke's lips moved urgently against hers—not in the way they used to when they were fooling around, waiting to be caught. No, this was as if he didn't want to lose her, didn't want to let her go. When he finally let her go, he pulled her past Naruto to the opposite end of the shower. Sasuke pressed her against the wall, and she felt his erection against her stomach—the erection he'd gotten over Naruto.

"I love you," he growled and kissed her hard. "Don't you forget it." Her ripped off her panties and threw them away. His pale finger entered her core seconds later, and she moaned. He pressed in another and another until she was shivering with delight. Izumi clung to his shoulders.

Naruto was still bound to the shower head with an annoyingly hard cock. He heard Izumi cry out in pleasure, and he whimpered, knowing that it was wrong to want to fuck your best friend along with your best friend's husband. Her moans got louder, and he wondered if Sasuke had rammed that delicious cock into her. He imagined Sasuke taking her hips and slamming in, making her gasp with wanton emotion. He didn't have to imagine too much, seeing as Sasuke had done the same thing to him just a few days ago.

"Stop," Izumi panted when Sasuke lined up his throbbing need, ready to thrust into her wet heat. "Stop." Sasuke frowned and slowly moved away from her. She hadn't come, but her hands pushed her fiancée away. She took a few seconds to compose herself, panting with her near-orgasm. "Show me what you do," she said. "Show me how you normally do this."

Naruto almost fainted when Sasuke's hands came back to his body. He turned, straining to see where his friend was. She was leaning against the far end of the shower, face flushed from almost coming. Sasuke warily searched out his bottle of lube, feeling Izumi watching. He slicked up two fingers and positioned one at the fox's entrance. He pushed one finger in, and the other boy groaned.

"Do we have to go through this, Sasuke?" He huffed, frustrated at how slow his partner was taking things. "You already had that vibrator in me. I'm ready!" He pleaded. Sasuke didn't say anything, adding another finger. Izumi scoffed.

"You know you're a dirty talker, Sasuke. Go ahead," she consented. She could sense Sasuke's hesitation, but he went through with it.

"Oh so you think that puny thing holds a candle to me?" He growled lowly. His fiancée smirked. It was true. She'd picked a well-endowed man.

"No!" Naruto moaned, sensing his mistake. Water poured down his quivering body, heating him so deliciously.

"Come on, Naruto," he chuckled darkly. "Go ahead." Naruto almost wailed like a child, desperately needing to come. He didn't want to beg in front of his best friend.

"No, just fuck me already!" The blonde cried. Isumi smirked, a finger disappearing into her wet entrance.

"Tsk tsk, Naruto," Sasuke said dangerously. "You know what happens to naughty boys. They get to go home with no dessert." His fingers twisted pleasurably inside of the fox, and the boy groaned, pressing down onto those wicked fingers.

"Please," he begged. "Please, fuck me till I'm raw!" The raven smiled and undid the blonde's ties. Naruto just about fell on his lips, the two kissing hungrily. Izumi let out a low growl, adding another finger to her pleasure.

"On your hands and knees," the raven ordered. Naruto obliged readily, dropping down and spreading his legs. Sasuke threw one last glance at his intended, seeing her eyes closed in bliss, before he slowly entered Naruto. "How much do you want, Naruto," Sasuke whispered huskily, trying to keep a steady voice. Naruto clenched amazingly around him.

"I want it all, Sasuke! I want it hard, please!" Naruto begged shamelessly, the feeling of Sasuke's cock too much to resist. The raven pulled out and slammed back in, his partner crying out in his bliss. The Uchiha set up a brutal pace, abusing Naruto's prostate with every thrust. He lost himself inside of the other boy, drowning in his guilty pleasure. His rhythm faltered when he saw Izumi slip under Naruto. He adjusted his angle, as his betrothed thrust her hips upward, impaling herself on Naruto's thick cock.

"Ah, Izumi! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, his shouts echoing off the bathroom walls. Every time Sasuke buried himself into the other boy, it sent his cock deep into Izumi, a heavenly tempo which almost sent the fox over the edge in a matter of minutes.

"Not yet," Sasuke commanded, and Naruto whined, his cock begging to release inside his friend's perfect body. The raven reached around and rubbed Izumi's clit. Naruto got the message and reached up to massage her breast.

"Sasuke!" Her eyes clenched tightly as her orgasm washed over her. Sasuke thrust into Naruto, sending him deep into her spasming body. Her slick walls clenching down on him with her release was too much for Naruto. And when she screamed out Naruto's name, Sasuke knew there was no use in denying him father.

"Come," he ordered and started to pull out. Naruto's release came down on him so hard, his vision went black. His hot jets of seed filled Izumi to the brim, coaxing another orgasm from her body. She reached up and kissed Sasuke, as he did his final thrust deep into the flailing boy. Sasuke came hard inside of Naruto, his lips too preoccupied to call out anyone's name.

As they came down from their high, Izumi reached up and turned off the water which had begun to go cold. Sasuke was the first to pull out, lazily pulling Naruto off his bride. They were all panting, and the chill of the house began to raise goosebumps on Izumi's arms. She sat up and went to kiss both of her lovers, settling her body in Sasuke's lap and laying her head on Naruto.

"You'll stay the night?" She asked hopefully at Naruto. He was hesitant; she could tell. "We have whipped cream…" Sasuke laughed softly.

"So insatiable," he murmured and caught her lips in a playful kiss. Naruto smiled his big, toothy grin. "You're ours now," the raven said and nipped at Naruto's shoulder.

"No going back," she continued and ran her fingers through his wet hair. "Unless it's back to the bedroom." Sasuke swept her up in his arms.

"That is actually a fantastic idea," he said. "Are you coming?"

Naruto got up and hurried after them.

**A/N**

**So? Who wants more of these three? Tell me in the comments!**


End file.
